Haine, meilleure preuve d'amour
by SilverSlytheriin
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard et Drago Malefoy s'est donné deux défis. Parviendra-t-il à les relever ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Suite à quelques problèmes rencontrés j'ai été dans l'obligation de supprimer ma fanfic. Pas de panique ! Je vais la reposter. Merci à tous ceux qui avaient laissés des reviews à chaque fois et je vous encourage à recommencer, puisque c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en penser.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago était arrivé à Poudlard depuis 15 heures. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Sa chambre était nettoyée, ses affaires rangées, son balais astiqué et prêt à être utilisé. Il pouvait toujours aller à la bibliothèque ou sur le stade, dites-vous, mais ça aussi, il l'avait déjà fait. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à faire et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Jusqu'à-ce-qu'il entende une voix. La voix. Cette voix si familière, celle qu'il entendait tout le temps pour lui faire des reproches:

Malefoy, tes chaussettes!

Ou encore:

Malefoy, range la salle de bain quand tu en sort!

Oui, c'était bel et bien cette voix qui venait de le réveiller. Et cette fois-ci - pour changer - elle criait.

\- Laisse-moi passer!

-Alors Granger, pressée de retrouver ton Drakichou? Tu devrais te recoiffer, la cheminée ne réussit vraiment pas, répondit le chevalier du Catogan, qui gardait l'entrée.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas! Laisse-moi entrer! Cria-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais…

\- Mais quoi? le coupa-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas dit le mot de passe, termina le portrait.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Je suis la première à rentrer et c'est donc à moi de décider du... Malefoy!

Ce dernier tomba du canapé sur lequel il s'était assoupit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle. Il prit bien évidemment tout son temps puis arriva enfin devant l'entrée. Il poussa légèrement le tableau et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Oui, Grangie Chérie? Un problème?

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il prenait ce ton mielleux.

-Ouvre et laisse-moi passer, prononça-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Pas avant que tu m'embrasse, chérie, dit-il en insistant sur dernier mot.

\- Laiss... Pardon ?!

Cette phrase, Drago n'avait pu la retenir. Mais une partie de lui était fière de lui.

Le visage d'Hermione était passé de rouge colérique à blanc fantomatique, valant - encore - les remarques du tableau.

Voyant qu'elle était réagissait pas, il s'avança, la prenant par la taille et plaça une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa du douceur que lui-même ne reconnu pas.

Hermione fut étonnée qu'il l'embrasse. Elle pensait qu'il avait bluffé. Rien que pour l'embêter. Réalisant qu'il avait été sérieux, mais après l'étonnement passé, elle plaça à son tour délicatement sa main derrière sa nuque, décoiffant les quelques cheveux qui se trouvaient là, tout en répondant timidement à son baiser.

Trop tard, elle aurait des scrupules plus tard.

Leur souffles devenaient de moins en moins réguliers, révélant qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis un bon moment. A contre cœur, ils se lâchèrent et, se fixant dans les yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension dans dans ceux d'Hermione, aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer le moindre mot.

Ce fut cet agaçable chevalier qui brisa le silence:

-Eh bien, eh bien! Grangie chérie, après ce qui vient de ce passer, serais-tu capable de re-dire ce que tu m'a hurlé dessus? questionna-t-il avec un air moqueur et accusateur.

Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, honteuse car elle avait de suite compris de quoi il voulait parler. Drago, lui, ne comprenait pas, il s'était sans doute réveillé un peu après le début de leur conversation . Il se contenta donc de la regarder avec un air interrogateur.

-Je... J'ai dit que... bafouilla la brune.

-Aller! Dit-le et tu ne seras pas contrainte de dormir dans le couloir toute l'année! chantonna le portrait.

-J'ai dit que je détestais Malefoy et que lui et moi c'était carrément impossible parce que je le méprise jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Mais c'était pour qu'il me laisse passer! ajouta-elle à l'adresse du blond, alors que son visage vira au rouge.

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car il prononça le mot de passe et rentra. Laissant la brune dans le couloir, seule, en colère contre le tableau et peinée d'avoir dit toutes ces méchancetés qu'elle ne pensait même pas. Elle nota quand même le mot de passe dans un coin de sa tête: Fizzy Rolls. Elle se demanda pourquoi Malefoy avait choisi un nom de bonbon moldu.

2 minutes plus tard, le tableau se rouvrit, laissant apparaître un Drago aux yeux lançant des éclairs. Il tenait son balais. Alors qu'il s'engagea dans les escaliers et lança d'un ton sec:

-Je reviens dans une heure.

Puis il partit. Ne prononça pas d'autres mots. Rien. Il la laissait seule dans ce couloir glacé. Elle, ses valises et ses regrets. Elle se leva, pris ses bagages en mains et avança vers le tableau, lui jetant un regard rempli de mépris, signifiant qu'il n'avait surtout pas intérêt de lui demander ce fichu mot de passe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je reviens après les fêtes avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez eu quoi comme cadeaux ? Personnellement je remercie ma famille parce que j'ai été bien gâtée !**

 **RAR ~**

 **chihirotail : Merci beaucoup ! Voi** **ci la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je reviens dans une heure.

Puis il partit. Ne prononçant pas d'autres mots. Rien. Il la laissait seule dans ce couloir glacé. Elle, ses valises et ses regrets. Elle se leva,pris ses bagages en main et avança vers le tableau en lui jetant un regard rempli de mépris, signifiant qu'il n'avait surtout pas intérêt de lui demander ce fichu mot de passe, et elle entra.

Alors qu'elle venait de refermer ce maudit tableau, elle se retourna, et, alors qu'elle commença à avancer, se stoppa net quant à la vue d'une surprise de taille - si on pouvait dire surprise - qui s'annonçait devant elle.

Une magnifique bibliothèque - quoique pas très grande - semblable à la bibliothèque de ses rêves: pleins de livres de sciences fictions, à l'eau de rose, pédagogiques, de botanique, de potions, de sortilèges de magie blanche et même noire et j'en passe, mais par dessus tout, des livres moldus !

Devant cette bibliothèque se trouvait un tapis bordeaux et deux rocking-chairs, ainsi qu'une table basse sur laquelle était posé une nouvelle édition de l'histoire de Poudlard, racontant les détails de la guerre et de la chasse aux horcruxes de Harry, Ron et elle.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'un petit morceau de parchemin était à coté du merveilleux livre: Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est juste pour que je t'entende moins râler.

Elle sourit tristement et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues déjà bien rougies. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure et elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit qu'elle détestait Drago jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. C'était même pas vrai en plus. Il l'énervait. C'est tout.

Une heure plus tard, Drago revint, et il sourit par la vue qu'il découvrait: une Granger endormie, emmitouflée dans un plaid sur le rocking-chair et - pour changer - un livre sur les genoux. Elle est mignonne comme ça, se surprit-il à penser.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se doucha. Il se changea et décida d'opter pour une tenue simple: un jean et son sweat de quidditch. Il descendit aux cuisines et rapporta deux plateaux bien garnis. Ensuite, il alluma la cheminée pour enfin réveiller Hermione qui dormait toujours à point fermés.

\- Lève-toi et vient manger, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je... Tu as apporter le repas! Mais c'est quelle heure?

\- 21 heures.

-Mer...Merci.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Seuls les crépitements du feu brisaient ce calme pesant. Quand ils eurent terminer de dîner, Hermione commença à parler:

\- Je... Je voulait te dire, par rapport à tout à l'heure, je suis vraim...

\- M'en fous. Je veux rien savoir. Reste avec ton Weasmoche.

\- Mais... Il n'est pas là... Il ne revient pas refaire son année, comme Harry, d'ailleurs...

\- Dommage, hein ? Tu vas rester toute seule et tu ne pourras rien faire avec des garçons sans avoir de remord vu que tu appartient à Weaslaid, quoique tu ne t'es pas gênée il y a quelques heures.

\- C'est toi qui m'a embr... Attend un peu, comment tu sais qu'il m'a dit ça ? Tu t'amuses à nous espionner maintenant ?

\- Non. Je me baladais dans les couloirs car je n'était pas sûr de revenir cette année et je vous ai entendu parler. Ou hurler plutôt. Surtout toi.

-Je n'hurlais pas ! cria-t-elle. Et non, je ne lui appartient pas. Quand on écoute une conversation on le fait jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce soir là ! s'exclama la brune, hors d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passer alors ? Dit-moi !

-Je... Il...- visiblement elle avait des problèmes d'élocution ce soir.- Il a dit que...

Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre.

-Attend !

\- Non ! Dégage ! Je ne veux jamais te revoir !

Et elle claqua la porte si fort que tous les murs tremblèrent. Elle jeta ensuite un sortilège d'insonorisation à sa chambre pour qu'il ne l'entende pas pleurer.

/ FLASH BACK \\\

4 mai 1998, Forêt Interdite, enterrement des héros de guerre.

Harry a tué Voldemort. Remus, Tonks, Severus, Fol-Oeil, Dumbledore et pleins d'autre ont été enterré, tous côte à côte, dans un coin réservé de la forêt aménagée en cimetière: le coin des guerriers de la guerre. Hermione, Ron, Harry et tous les Weasley ainsi que beaucoup de monde étaient réunis pour la cérémonie. Drago Malefoy était présent mais faisait profil bas, tellement que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Seulement, il manquait Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass et Vincent Crabbe, dont les parents étaient des mangemorts, n'ont pas osé venir à l'enterrement, malgré le fait que la mémoire de Grégorie Goyle était aussi honorée.

Après l'enterrement, ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard pour terminer de reconstruire la tour de griffondor et celle de Serdaigle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna remontaient vers la tour des rouge et or, suivis de près par quelques professeurs.

Ron pris Hermione par la main et l'entraîna derrière un angle de mur. Ils étaient seuls. Enfin presque. Un blond platine marchait dans un couloir et s'arrêta quand il entendit des bouts de phrases. Ne parvenant pas à comprendre le sens des paroles prononcées, il décida de se rapprocher.

\- ... depuis la quatrième année, et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- On est bête, hein ?

\- Des fois je me le dis mais vu que t'as les capacités émotionnelles d'une petite cuillère je me dis que c'est normal, rigola Hermione.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr... Ça va ?

\- Ben... Je sais que je manque de tact mais du coup... Ça risque de pas te plaire... commença-t-il, rouge.

\- Dis toujours on verra bien.

-Ok. Tu sais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît toi et moi, tu sais que je suis sortit avec Lavande et on a fait des choses, tu vois ?

Hermione encaissa le coup silencieusement.

-Et ? dit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Et je me disait que toi aussi tu avais du faire des trucs avec ton gardien, là, Cormac...

\- Non, Ronald. Je ne me suis pas comportée comme une chienne en chaleur moi ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Elle était en colère.

\- Ah... Eh bien, tant mieux alors...

\- Tant mieux ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, quand tout sera terminé, tu pourras…

-Je pourrais... dit-elle alors qu'elle s'attendait déjà à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-Tu pourras m'appartenir.

-Te quoi ?

-M'appartenir…

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! T'appartenir ? Tu as cru que j'étais ta chose ou quoi ?Je ne t'appartiens pas Ronald !

Ron, lui aussi, commençait à s'énerver.

-Si tu m'appartiens. Tu es ma copine et ce soir tu seras à moi pour toujours !

\- Ce n'est pas en couchant avec moi que je deviendrai ton objet.

\- Que ce soit maintenant où non, un jour ou l'autre tu seras à moi.

*CLAC*

Ron se tenait la joue.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, ordonna-t-il.

\- C'est terminé, Ronald. Je ne veux pas d'un mec qui a l'intention de me traiter comme un objet !

\- Malefoy avait raison alors.

Drago avait sursauté en entendant son nom.

\- Que vient faire Drago dans cette histoire ?

\- C'est Drago maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je co-habite avec lui depuis la sixième année et qu'on lui a sauver la vie et que nous devons notre victoire contre Voldemort à sa mère ! Alors le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de l'appeler par son prénom, non ?!

\- Sa mère ?

\- Ronald, tu n'a pas écouté ce que Harry nous a dit hier ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que non. Pas entièrement en tous cas…

\- Quand Harry est parti dans la forêt interdite pour rejoindre Voldemort, celui-ci lui a jeter un Avada Kedavra et au lieu de tuer Harry il a tué la partie de lui-même qui vivait en Harry. Sa partie horcruxe. Mais il ne le savait pas donc quand Narcissa Malefoy est allée vérifier si il était vraiment mort et elle a menti. Elle lui avait dit oui alors que non. Tu t'en rappelles maintenant ?

\- Ah ouais ça me reviens…

\- Non mais en plus tu oses m'adresser la parole comme si tu n'en n'avais rien à faire de ce que je t'ai dis !

\- Non, ça m'agace beaucoup. Tu me quittes à cause de Malefoy c'est ça ?

\- Encore une fois, que vient faire Drago dans cette histoire ?

\- Si tu me quittes c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ? Et la raison s'appelle Drago Malefoy, dit-il amèrement en la regardant avec dégoût.

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu continues à ne pas vouloir me croire quand je te dis qu'il a changé ? Et saches aussi que grâce à lui je suis toujours en vie !

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'ils avaient un pacte ensemble et qu'elles n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

\- Comment ça il t'a sauvé la vie ?!

\- Non rien.

Drago grinça des dents.

\- Et quand, s'il te plaît ?

\- Au Manoir des Malefoy.

\- J'ai été avec toi tout le temps. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Hermione.

\- Non, pas tout le temps justement... Quand tu étais dans les cachots avec Harry et que j'étais avec Bellatrix... Je... Je me suis évanouie et il a été chargé de me soignée... Je perdais tellement de sang... Il m'a sauvée la vie Ronald, termina Hermione en essuyant une larme.

\- Je suis vraim…

\- Non. Non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu crois que je serais ton objet jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure, donc je ne pense pas que tu sois désolé. Tu es juste désolé du fait que quelqu'un m'ait vu presque nue avant toi. Ne le nie pas !

Il baissa la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que pensais... Tu me dégoûtes Ronald Bilius Weasley... Et dire que je m'imaginais vivre avec toi dans une grande maison avec plein d'enfants... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me faire avoir à ce point... Je te déteste.

/FIN DU FLASH BACK \\\


	3. Chapter 3

Elle pleurait toujours et il attendait toujours.

Hermione avait encore rêvé de cette soirée. Sauf que maintenant elle avait réalisé qu'en plus d'avoir rompu avec Ron, elle avait pris la défense de Malefoy. Réaliser cela quelques heures seulement après l'avoir embrasser lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Un frisson parcourra sa peau et des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Hermione allait bientôt pouvoir ajouter un événement lié à cette soirée, mais ça, elle ignorait qu'elle allait le savoir dans quelques minutes.

La jeune fille, toujours en pleure, se précipita vers l'entrée de sa chambre et quand elle ouvrit la porte, Drago s'écroula sur le sol, endormi.

\- Aïe ! commença le blond, en se relevant. Qui m'a... Granger !

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car Hermione lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Pardon pardon pardon !

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que je t'ai fui comme la peste... Alors que... Mais tu avais dépassé les bornes cette fois et je me suis…

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Oui, j'ai dépassé les bornes cette fois et c'est à moi de m'excuser, pas à toi. J'ai réanimé des souvenirs en toi, des souvenirs qui doivent être affreux alors que tu ne m'avais rien fait. Alors, pardon.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne saurais pas ce que je deviendrai si tu n'était plus là.

Réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'empressa de dire :

\- Partager mes appartements avec la Brown, non merci ! fit-il avec un air de dégoût.

Hermione se desserra et lui donna un coup de point à l'épaule. Il se mit à rire. Un rire franc, qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Hermione le regarda rire et se mit à penser : _il est mignon comme ça..._ Mais elle chassa vite ses pensées quand il stoppa son fou rire. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours dans les bras du serpentard et lui non plus, ne bougeait pas. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, chacun essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

En regardant les yeux d'Hermione, Drago avait l'impression de les découvrir. Lui qui les croyaient d'une couleur marron totalement banale, il fut agréablement surpris.

Ses iris étaient noisettes mais faisaient un dégradé vers du vert et enfin du bleu lorsqu'on se rapprochait de la pupille. On aurait dit aussi que ses yeux avaient des paillettes mais il se dit que c'était à cause des larmes. En tout cas, il trouvait cela magnifique.

Il en profita pour la détaillée encore plus. Ses cheveux étaient si désordonnés qu'ils pouvaient faire de la concurrence avec un mouton. Littéralement. Mais paradoxalement, ils avaient l'air d'être si doux et si soyeux.

Son nez était légèrement pointu et parsemé de minuscules tâches de rousseur que Drago n'avait jamais vu auparavant. En même temps, s'ils arrêtaient de se chamailler sans cesse, il aurait peut-être pu les apercevoir avant.

Ses pommettes, elles, étaient un peu rosées et portaient toujours les preuves des larmes qui avaient coulées il y a de ça quelques heures.

Et sa bouche... Sa bouche elle était... Appétissante ? _Non, non. On parle de Granger là._ Non, sa bouche avait une toute petite gerçure et Hermione avait dû mettre un baume à lèvres qui, cette fois il en était certain, avait des paillettes. Sa lèvre inférieure était plus pulpeuse que sa lèvre supérieure et cela donnait à Drago de l'embrasser. _Non, non et non ! Tu nous fait quoi là ? Je te le répète, on parle de Granger !_ pensa-t-il. Et voilà qu'elle se met à rougir maintenant ! Super…

Comme la brunette donnait l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité, Drago se dit qu'il pouvait la détailler un peu plus. Il baissa donc les yeux.

Hermione portait un tee-shirt. Mais pas n'importe quel tee-shirt. Son tee-shirt. Le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait donné quand elle avait fait un petit passage dans son manoir l'année dernière. Après s'être fait torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, cette dernière s'apercevant que la griffondor persistait à se taire, Drago avait été chargé de la soigner brièvement pour que sa chère tante puisse la torturer encore plus. Drago s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était tordu la cheville et avait utilisé un tee-shirt à lui pour lui faire un bandage, de manière à immobiliser un peu sa cheville. Elle portait également un short. Tout simple, sans fioritures.

Ces vêtements nous laissaient deviner ses formes mais ne les dévoilaient pas entièrement. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago. _Eh oh là ! Stop ! Arrête de fantasmer sur Granger ! Ça fait 4 fois dans la journée ! C'est 4 fois de trop ! Que dirait ton père s'il voyait le fondement de tes pensées là, hein ?_ siffla une petite voix dans la tête du vert et argent.

De son côté, Hermione détaillait Drago. Elle était à la limite du fantasme. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les deux prunelles qui la regardait comme si elle était une des sept merveilles du monde. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il la dépassait d'au moins une tête et ses grands bras musclés qui l'enlaçait lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible. _Hermione, reprend-toi ! C'est de Malefoy dont on parle !_

Les yeux de Drago, qu'elle croyait seulement gris - _comme son père_ , se dit-elle - étaient en fait gris vers l'extérieur et dérivaient dans une nuance de bleu clair quand on se rapprochait de la pupille. _Ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant. Il n'y avait pas de bleu, j'en suis certaine._

Son nez était pointu - _comme son père, encore une fois_ \- et ses pommettes étaient très légèrement rosées.

Si Hermione n'était pas aussi proche de Drago, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Et sa bouche... _Oh Merlin, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Je suis en train de fantasmer sur la bouche de Malefoy ! Hermione, que dirait Harry s'il te voyait ? Et Ron ? Et Ginny ? Et les jumeaux ? Ils arrêteraient pas de te charrier après ça ! (1)_

Mais alors qu'Hermione semblait en profonde réflexion, Drago en profita pour se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, seulement la brunette retrouva ses esprits au même moment et, alors que leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Hermione sursauta et recula.

Elle partit s'asseoir sur le rocking-chair et Drago la suivie. Ils étaient mal à l'aise et aucun d'eux n'osaient parler, rendant l'ambiance encore plus oppressante. Finalement, Drago se détourna et s'avança vers sa chambre quand Hermione brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi ? Commença-t-elle.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Pourquoi tu... enfin tu sais... quand tu m'as…

\- Embrasser.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai profité, lui dit-il.

\- Profiter de quoi au juste ?

\- Profiter du fait que j'avais le privilège d'embrasser la grande Miss-je-sais-tout ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air ironique.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Euh ouais, c'est tout…

\- Tant mieux, murmurra-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour Drago.

\- Quoi tant mieux ?

\- Euh... non rien…

Les semaines défilaient à grande vitesse et Hermione avait déjà commencé à réviser pour ses ASPIC. Elle était bien décidé à avoir un optimal dans toutes les matières. Drago n'avait pas oublié ses deux défis mais il n'avait pas commencé à réviser. On va pas abuser non plus, qui commence à réviser en octobre ? avait dit Drago à Blaise.

Les deux préfets s'évitaient mais Drago avait déjà commencé son défi : séduire Granger. Alors il s'amusait à la regarde pendant les cours communs ou au détour d'un couloir. Un jeu tout con mais qui peut être très déstabilisant. La griffondor, elle, était complètement perdue. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle qui lui brûlait la nuque tel de feudymon de Goyle et elle était plus que mal à l'aise. Ginny l'avait bien remarqué et la brunette l'avait supplié de ne pas le répéter à Harry, sinon il serait venu en personne pour demander lui des comptes.(2)

Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Ah, en fait non, c'était l'avant-dernière : voir Ron était la dernière chose.

\- Alors ? commença Ginny, une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Malefoy fait que te regarder ?

\- Ah, lui... Pour rien... Tu sais comment il est…

\- Hermione…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Euh... Non, je ne rougis pas…

\- Mais bien-sûr ! T'es encore plus rouge que les plumes de Fumseck mais à part ça Mademoiselle ne rougit pas !

\- N'importe quoi. Je pensais juste à... entama Hermione avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche.

-Tu pensais à…

\- Rien du tout.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Non, je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Puisque que c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix…

\- …

\- Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis…

\- Stop !

\- Bon ben dis moi !

\- Y'a rien à dire.

\- Bon…

\- …

-…

\- Tu abandonnes ? Toi ?

\- Non, je laisse passer du temps, mais j'aurai ma revanche, t'inquiète !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Bon, on fait une bataille explosive ?

\- Allé.

Et elles jouèrent toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'exclame :

\- Oh, mais t'as vu l'heure ?

\- Non, combien ?

\- Il est 22 heures 30.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il faut que j'aille dormir... Je fais ma ronde demain donc je vais louper une bonne partie de ma nuit donc je me couche tôt le soir d'avant, expliqua-t-elle en voyant la tête ahurie de Ginny.

\- Ah, je vois le genre…

\- Quel genre ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Bon bah j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, rêve bien de ton admirateur ! chantonna la rousse.

\- Je ne réponds même pas.

\- Trop tard tu l'as déjà fait !

\- ...

Et Hermione partit, non sans avoir tirer la langue à son amie qui lui répondit de manière tout aussi intelligente. En refermant le tableau, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quant à la différence entre la température de salle commune et celle du couloir. Tout en resserrant son gilet, elle prit le chemin de ses appartements.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

\- Ouais je sais... Je vais au lit et toi ? Tu m'attendais ou quoi ?

\- Toi qui me rabâches les oreilles qu'il faut se coucher tôt quand je fais ma ronde le lendemain et que donc je vais louper une bonne partie de ma nuit donc il faut que je me couche tôt le soir d'avant...

\- ...

Hermione ne fit pas de commentaires mais cela la perturba que Drago donne les explications mots à mots qu'elle avait dites à Ginny.

\- Sinon, oui, je t'attendais.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mes parents et je n'ai pas de couvre-feu pourtant, railla-t-elle.

\- Il se peut qu'il y à exactement 5 minutes et 12 secondes, un hibou est entré par on ne sait quel miracle et qu'il a déposé cette petite missive, dit-il en agitant ladite missive sous le nez de la brunette. A moins que tu ais eu envie que je t'attende pour quelque chose d'autre... ajouta-il, d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Non. Et la missive ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir McGonagall.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- Faut croire que oui.

\- Bon... Je vais chercher ma cape et on y va…

\- Ta cape ?

\- Je suis glacée dans ces couloirs. Donc oui, ma cape.

2 minutes plus tard, ils partirent vers le bureau de McGonagall. Le chemin se fit en silence mais Hermione était - encore une fois - mal à l'aise. Et elle était plus que soulagée quand ils grimpèrent les derniers escaliers restants avant d'atteindre le bureau de la directrice.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin !

\- Vous nous avez convoquer assez tard, professeur, commença Hermione.

-Mais nous là. Pourquoi deviez-vous nous faire venir à 22h 45 ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre demain matin ? termina Drago.

-Non car je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose d'inhabituel aux coutumes du château et je souhaitais vous en parler rapidement. Asseyez-vous.

\- …

-…

\- Bien. Alors, vous savez qu'il est de tradition que les préfets-en-chef se doivent d'ouvrir le bal de noël ?

\- Oui, répondirent les deux en même temps.

\- Et que les préfets-en-chef se doivent d'organiser se bal ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, répondit Hermione.

\- Bon, et bien maintenant vous le savez. J'avais donc l'idée d'instaurer deux autre bals en plus de celui-ci.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les deux préfets.

\- Le bal de Halloween et le bal du Printemps.

\- Rien que ça... marmonna Drago.

\- Euh... D'accord mais pourquoi créer deux autres bals ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'à cause de la guerre, même si elle est terminée et que nous avons gagner, il est important de créer des affinités avec ceux avec qui vous n'avez pas forcément envie d'en créer, prononça le portrait de Dumbledore, les faisant sursauter en une parfaite synchronisation.

\- Professeur, vous nous avez fait peur... chuchota Hermione tout en essayant de tempérer des battements de son cœur.

\- Navré, Miss Granger.

\- Albus, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ajouta la directrice en direction du tableau. Donc, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous pouvez partir.

-Mais... commencèrent les deux protagonistes, en même temps.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui traînes, si je ne me trompe pas, selon vos emplois du temps, vous avez une ronde à faire demain, donc vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher sur le champs.

\- Mais Professeur...

\- Non Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas à discuter. Retournez vous coucher.

\- Bien professeur. Malefoy ?

\- Euh, oui oui...

Ils se levèrent et sortirent, toujours ébahis par la nouvelle qui leur était tombée dessus.

Sans s'y attendre, Drago se retrouva contre le mur et ne chercha pas à se défendre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça hein ? s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes ? Pourquoi tu te balades toujours sans tee-shirt dans nos appartements ? Pourquoi on doit danser ensemble ? POURQUOI MALEFOY ?!

\- J'y suis pour rien si on doit danser ensemble... dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- …

Ils continuèrent à se fixer droit dans les yeux avec, pour Drago, un regard charmeur et pour Hermione, un regard noir qui se transformait petit à petit en un regard perdu.

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Drago brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient son visage de celui de la brunette et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser chaste, sans douceur, sans amour. Un baiser brutal. Mais la rouge et or y répondit quand même, y déversant tout sa colère.

Lorsque Drago se recula, Hermione se jeta presque immédiatement dans ses bras et pleura. Une fois calmée, elle chuchota d'un ton très calme :

\- Je te déteste…

\- Tu me déteste ? Tu te jettes sur moi et tu me déteste ? dit-il, avec amusement.

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- …

\- …

\- Vois ce que tu fais de moi... murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible qu'elle avait cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Il se recula un peu et la regarda sans compris qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'avait espéré. _Oups..._ Elle se détourna donc sans demander son reste et s'en alla. Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à bouger et la rejoignit.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Dans mes pensées, ouais. Explique toi.

\- Non. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Pas question. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliquer. A cause de tes paroles je risque de ne pas dormir de la nuit car je vais essayer d'y trouver une explication.

\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Malefoy !

\- Granger ! Repose tes fesses sur cette chaise et explique moi ce que t'as voulu dire tout à l'heure !

\- Demain. A condition que tu me laisse dormir.

\- Jure-le.

\- Promis, approuva Hermione.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bon... Bonne nuit Drago.

Et elle prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il prit le chemin de la sienne. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit.


End file.
